


Written in the Stars

by emarosa



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Crack Treated Seriously, First Meetings, Gay Disaster Alec Lightwood, Humor, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 03:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20333377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emarosa/pseuds/emarosa
Summary: based on the prompt:"Society is separated into the 12 tribes of the zodiac, determined by the sign that every person is marked with from birth. Every one is also born with the sign of their soulmate on them. Almost always, someone's soulmate sign is identical to their own or it is the sign of a compatible tribe."Where Alec's soulmate sign is of his tribe's greatest enemy.





	Written in the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> writing prompt courtesy of writing-ideas-inc on tumblr, this is a way for me to challenge myself to find new ways to get over Writer's Block™
> 
> I am not well-versed in astrology, but as a Capricorn I really don't care if you have a problem with my miscalculated attempts of generalizing the signs based off a few Google searches

Alec, a Virgo, was eternally grateful for being born into a tribe that didn't flash their soulmarks left and right. Known for being reserved, emotions weren't something openly discussed. Which meant it was quite easy for him to get away with always keeping his own soulmark covered without anyone pestering him to reveal it. When prompted by people, he could also get away with saying it was something private he didn't want to discuss. 

Or lying. 

Alec lied a lot about his soulmark.

"It's another Virgo," he would claim. 

"Ah, yes," they would reply, "makes sense."

Because most people's soulmarks were of the same tribe they were born into, two identical marks, one on the hand and one on the heart. And if they weren't of the same tribe, it was someone of a compatible tribe. So many of the other Virgos Alec knew settled down with nice Cancers and Tauruses. 

He had frequent headaches over the fact that fate couldn't have blessed him with a nice Capricorn or Scorpio. Because, of course, his soulmark had to be of his tribe's greatest arch nemesis. 

His soulmate was a fucking Sagittarius. 

In elementary school, it had been made abundantly clear that the Sagittarius tribe were the Worst people to be around. They were pushy, afraid of commitment, and generally restless. There was a history of deep mistrust between Sagittarius and Virgo to put things simply. It didn't help that no one from the two tribes ever had soulmarks with the other, but that was just a fact to be accepted. A fact to be expected. 

It had made Alec ashamed of his soulmark, making him desperate to hide it from prying eyes. Mind you, he had also never met a Sagittarius. And while his soulmark had planted seedlings of doubt into his mind on how awful Sags actually were he had nothing to prove otherwise. 

Alec was fine knowing he likely would not end up with his actual soulmate. With just a sign to go by, many people could only guess. The whole "aligned with the stars" thing was a little too cliche anyways. He just hoped that any potential and future romantic partners of his weren't prejudiced Virgos that would judge him harshly for the sign on his chest. 

He got ready for work, making sure he had everything before heading downtown. He was a detective in vice at the Earth Signs Institute, meaning he spent half his time behind his desk doing paperwork and the other half out in the field collecting evidence (or, at least, trying to). It wasn't his ideal job, and wasn't very exciting to begin with, but he was glad he had a part in helping clean up a part of society. 

His current assignment was looking into a major underground gambling operation within the Capricorn tribe. He had already spent quite a few weeks looking into paper trails and whatnot, because arrests didn't happen overnight. 

"Hey Alec," his partner and best friend Jace said, "there's a dude in Interview Three that came in with information about your case."

Having just sat down at his desk, not even having a chance to drink his morning coffee, Alec stood right back up again, taking the file from Jace's hands. There really ain't no rest for the wicked. 

Taking his coffee with him, Alec hoped that this information was actually something useful and not something he already knew. Otherwise, he would be forced to sit and interview this witness for God knows how long for nothing. 

Alec wasn't expecting the witness to take his literal breath away. The best adjective to be used to describe him would be... _glittery__, _of all things. How the hell was he so put together this early in the morning? 

He glanced down at the paper clipped to the top of the case file for the witness' name. Magnus Bane. The name was perfectly fitting for the well-dressed man, with flawless makeup and expertly styled hair. Alec was certain he still looked like he had just rolled out of bed, throwing on the first articles of clothing he could find on his floor that weren't too smelly or wrinkled. 

"Magnus Bane? Detective Lightwood," he introduced, reigning in his momentary lapse of higher function because he was a professional in the workplace. Now was not the time to be checking out a potential key witness to his case. 

"A virgin, I see," Magnus declared. 

Any other time, Alec would have known the man was referring to his star sign. It's just, no one had ever called Virgo by its translated name like that when referring to Alec. No one this ridiculously attractive had ever chosen Virgin over Virgo when referring to Alec. And it certainly didn't help that it was a true statement in every sense of the word!

Forgetting whatever it was that he was going to say next, Alec found himself a blushing and stuttering mess unable to form a coherent thought to properly continue the interview. 

Magnus didn't seem to mind, deciding he had enough to say to continue it himself. "I, myself, am a Sagittarius. And before you give me any of that prejudiced bullshit about what your tribe thinks about my sign, I'll have you know that y'all need to loosen up a bit."

This was all just fantastic. This gorgeous man really had to go out of his way to make Alec forget how to function, and then point out that he was compatible with Alec's soulmark. He was surely going to get reprimanded by his supervisors if they watched this. God, Jace was never going to let this go, and he was most definitely watching this. 

Alec's mouth opened and closed a few times, you know, like he was a fish. He wished he was a fish. Fish didn't have to deal with hindering human emotions. 

"Are you alright?" Magnus paused, taking a moment to look concerned. Alec was 110% certain he was redder than a tomato.

"Sorry, uh, I'm fine. Let's just get into it, it says here you have information on Camille Belcourt's illegal gambling operation. Could you elaborate on that?"

"I have a time and address for where the next party will be held, if that's what you're interested in," Magnus confirmed, moving to slide the pen and paper on the table towards himself to write it down.

"And you're willing to part with this information because?"

"Camille is a bloodsucking monster willing to sabotage my perfectly reputable nightclub business with her advertising her multiple illegal ventures left and right, and I'm honestly sick of it. If she's arrested, she's out of my hair and I never have to look at her again."

"I'm sorry," Alec stopped in his note-taking, "you said multiple illegal ventures?"

"Prostitution, gun running, must I list it all?" Alec nodded. "Guess I'll write down a list then." 

Alec's eyes were going to bulge out of his head as he followed the list as it was written. 

Magnus finished, looking up once more. "Would it be too much if I wrote my number as well?"

"Not at all," Alec said, "I'll be giving you my card as well."

"Oh, I didn't mean for professional reasons. I have a certain thing for Virgos, you see."

Alec stammered, "as a key witness to this case-"

Magnus raised a hand to stop him, "I kid. Well, only partially. My soulmark is Virgo, so I thought I'd shoot my shot, as they'd say."

He suddenly felt lightheaded, skin flushed. He was going to pass out sat down, and make a fool of himself in front of the whole Institute. 

"I hate to ask again, but are you alright? You really don't look well." Magnus abruptly stood up, rushing around the table to come to his side. 

"I think you're my soulmate," was all Alec could muster before everything went black. 

-

Isabelle had been laughing for a solid five minutes, much to Alec's bemusement. Magnus seemed to find the story just as amusing, having had to take multiple breaks to contain his laughter as he told Alec's sister how they first met. 

"Alec, you are the biggest gay disaster I have ever met."

"I detest that statement." 

"Darling." Magnus grabbed his hand from underneath the table. "I love you no matter how bad you are at flirting. It's just your Virgo showing."

"I wasn't trying to flirt! I was trying to do my job! You were the one flirting!" He tried defending himself, knowing he was going to lose no matter what. But, no matter how embarrassing this story was, he was willing to sit through it a hundred thousand times if it meant he got to spend the rest of his life with a certain Sagittarius. 

His soulmate, Magnus Bane. 


End file.
